


[ART] All I See Is You

by mortmere



Series: Rainbow [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: It took me nearly four years to finish my Rainbow series, so I’m very happy to finally offer you the last part. After noticing that there’s hardly any eye contact between our guys in the first five parts, I made this last piece all about that; the title, "All I See Is You" comes from Stan Rogers’s beautiful song“Forty-Five Years”, and hey, isn’t that fitting, 2020 being Starsky & Hutch‘s 45th anniversary?"I just want to hold you closer than I've ever held anyone before...And I want to see your smiling face forty-five years from now."
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Series: Rainbow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/711396
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[ART] All I See Is You

**Author's Note:**

> [This work was originally posted in the 2020 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar](http://advent.starskyhutchcalendar.net/2020/calendar/?p=409)

[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/40d2dcfd40f788fa46297ea139395666/2c151f0269893f64-a6/s1280x1920/cadfd87dceca38111efe8481f755c02e245955de.jpg)


End file.
